Galerian Rebirth
by Sailorfusion
Summary: (GalerianMatrix Crossover) Rion has once again been dragged into the war against his own kind, AI's. Now he fights....but questions still linger such as Ash's wherabouts and why he was revived.
1. Default Chapter

Rising from the Grave  
  
Disclaimer/FYI: Everything that should belongs to their rightful owners. I made the scenario, the story, the writing, that's it dude. A matrix/galerians/galerians:ash crossover. Don't flame me ^_^; the year is 2599. "..." is speech and [....] is telepathy or thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1- Resurrection  
  
I'm not sure what happened. What happened to me, to humanity, to anyone. I felt myself and Ash inside of his world. Just floating there like a boat adrift in a tranquil sea. We rarely talked, nor even bothered to look at each other, it was like a long yet beautiful dream. The calm after the storm, we both needed and deserved this. Then Pat came. I was ready to die after knowing this kind of completion of being with Ash...I was deleted. However, Pat made a back-up copy of Ash and myself. Something happened then. I could very faintly feel his presence for a long while but then it blazed out. Very suddenly, too suddenly, he was gone and I was once again alone. I went to sleep for what seemed like forever. When I awoke...I was laying down in the white space. I was shocked however, by the people standing around me. All were clad in black coats and sunglasses, with pale skin and bearing no expression. All looking at me then at the man who seemed to be their leader. "What do we do with him, Morpheus? Is he to be deleted like the other?" A lady who was very beautiful spoke to the leader. "No. We shouldn't, not now, not while he is awake." The man turned to me, "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Rion. What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who are all of you?" "One question at a time. I'm Morpheus, these are my friends Trinity", he gestured to the only lady in a black coat, "And Neo", he gestured to the pale man with sunglasses. "And you are inside a loading program. The year is approximately 2199..." "No...when I died it was 2528" I remembered, these people were very clueless. "Well, we can discuss the time later. Machines and other AI's like you have 'invaded' the planet. We learned that you are from a city known as Michelangelo, an artificially intelligent and created being. Called a Galerian." "We want to take you back with us to the real world", Trinity said, with her non expressive tone of voice. "That's impossible, my body is dead. It died in a fusion reactor a long time ago." "Nothing is truly impossible, Rion. A new one has been grown. We need your answer now. Will you come back with us?" I glanced at the ground, I knew that I would be hated in another world of humans. But I wanted to know that maybe Ash was still out there. "I...I'll go." "Good. Are you sure you want to do this? You have only one chance, Rion". "I do, I'm sure." He gestured towards a door behind him. I got up and took the handle and walked into a world of light and...  
  
Liquid. I was in a tank somewhere. I remembered this faintly from before, from my past life. My arms were crossed over my chest in an uncomfortable position. I was upright and could see humans looking over to me in shock that I was awake. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them to see a human punching some numbers into a keypad. We made eye contact and he gave me a faint smile. The tank opened and I fell onto the floor. Someone picked me up...it was some more humans. I was carried into another room and set down on a table of some sort. That's when I lost consciousness.  
  
When I awoke I was dressed and lying down, strapped onto on a hard steel examining table. I started to panic and yell for someone to get me out. It was minutes before Trinity came in. "I'm sorry for this but you are an AI and most of the humans here don't like your kind very much." She seemed sympathetic. "If you care so much could you please let me go? I fought FOR humans; I'm not like the rest of them." "Yes I know, Morpheus and Neo know too. It's the other humans that are scared of you. I have to go now. I'll see you later..." She paused in mid sentence and left.  
  
Try to understand that I couldn't relax. The room was like a cave except it was lined with rough metal plating. I tried to use telekinesis to let myself out but I failed, it was as if I was welded to the table. Soon another, more unhappy group of humans came in. A tall African man gave me a horrible glare and nodded to his companions. They put some kind of mask on my face and stuck an IV in my arm. The world became black.  
  
This time when I awoke I was happy to see that I was not restrained. I was on a ship I believe for I felt whatever I was on happened to be moving. The door opened then. "Hey! C'mon, Captain is waiting for you" Said a male human as he quickly left. I got up and tried to open the door, it was heavy. I, eventually, got out. Everyone was standing around a series of computers that bore some kind of green lighted code.  
  
"It's the Matrix", Neo said, "Have you seen this code before?" "No, nothing this complex". I remembered seeing binary code, one of few kinds I was familiar with. "Well...this is where the battle is taking place as we speak. Humans against machines, against the matrix". 


	2. Enter

Galerian Rebirth   
  
Part 2: Enter  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer(s). Sorry about the delay, stupid research paper _ This is going to be pretty descript so things will sound straight later on  
  
The code was encrypted in some areas. Different patterns.   
  
"So, Rion. Are you ready to go in?" Neo asked looking at me, he was much shorter in real life I just now realized.   
  
"I guess so." He nodded and led me over to a chair and I sat (or rather layed) down. He put clamps on my feet.  
  
"Just relax, Rion. This will hurt at first." I just gripped the armrests and I felt him plunge a needle into the back of my neck. I screamed. It hurt like hell, about 3 times worse then ppec injections. I closed my eyes and tried not to squirm. I saw black and then white. I looked around to see that I was in another loading program. My clothes were different, I was dressed in all black, a sweater and jeans and boots (thanking Mother that I hadn't been loaded into my old clothing, I still don't know why Lillia would dress me so scantily). I turned around to see Neo and his friends standing behind me, except Link who I knew was the operator.   
  
"Rion, we know that Galerians need certain power boosts to get by in this world. PPECs, correct?" Neo asked, he sounds so much more serious here.  
  
"Yes, where can I-" I was cut off by the sound of shelves rushing towards me. They suddenly stopped and I could see what was in them. PPECs, all kinds of them, including ones I haven't seen before. I grabbed a Beeject off the top row and stuffed some of the vials into a waist pouch that I was wearing. Most of them were Breakron and Nalcon and Bustanor. A few red since I knew most other ai's could shake it off. And some D-felon which I didn't enjoy using. I saw a bottle of delmetor and grabbed a handful of them and the appolinar.   
  
"Ready?" Trinity said, opening a door. I just nodded. And we were in a city. I looked around, people every where. So bleak, like Michelangelo except instead of tan the city was painted in monochrome colors. We walked past the other people, shoulder to shoulder. I didn't bother to ask where we were going. It didn't matter. We got into a black car and Morpheus drove. I sat in the back with Trinity. As we passed a nuclear power plant I could feel an odd power coming from there. Not nuclear, not human, it was like Ash's…  
  
"Trinity, do you know where Ash is?" She gave me an odd stare.  
  
"Who?" I could tell she was lying, that's part of the beauty of being a telepath.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Trinty. Where is he?"  
  
"Your friend Ash has been placed into a-how would you describe it?...A prison, for his mind. He's so powerful, we just had to. With his hatred for humanity imagine what could happen." I thought for a moment, trying to keep my emotions from getting the better of me. How could they do this to him?  
  
"Why did you revive me?" I asked.  
  
"It's complicated", she said and looked towards the front of the car. "You see, Rion, in your mind is the virus program. That program can not only destroy Dorothy's children but has the potential to infect other systems…"  
  
"Like the Matrix?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. The core software of the Matrix in within an underground facility towards the center of the city. Approximately 5 miles below the earth's surface." My eyes went wide, I had no clue how we were supposed to get down there.  
  
"But…I still don't understand why Ash is in that nuclear facility. Why didn't you just kill him if he was such a threat?"   
  
"Because we thought you'd like a reward Rion." She smiled at me, "If you help us to destroy the System, we will give you the full range of the Matrix and Ash. If not, we kill him. We don't want you going rouge on us, Rion." I was trapped then. I had experienced worse I know but Ash's life now depended on me.   
  
"And where are we going now?"  
  
"To see the oracle, she requested to see you, Rion", Morpheus said turning to look at me.   
  
He went back to driving and I kind of relaxed in my seat.   
  
Suddenly, we were hit in the back of our car! I wasn't wearing my seatbelt and my head slammed into the seat.  
  
"Shit!" I said and picked my sore neck up to turn around and see a man in a black suit staring at me.  
  
"Hello, Rion". 


	3. Backup Data

Part 3: Normalities  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I hate math class, it sucks  
  
He ripped me out of my seat and tossed me behind him. A car came towards me but I rolled to the side.   
  
"Long time no see Rion. Been quite awhile now hasn't it?" He said, glaring at me through his dark shades.  
  
"Who the hell are you? I don't even know you ass, but I know well enough to take you down." I started to charge up red.  
  
"Me? An old friend. Tell me Rion", I was standing on an island in the middle of the road, Trinity and the others were still in the car, someone like the guy was on top of the car,"Why do you betray us?"   
  
"Betray? That what you call it? I didn't betray anyone, I never fought for your kind." I fired at him. He absorbed it, it sank into his suit and skin.  
  
"Oh really? Are you so sure about that?" He came close to me, too close to me. I don't like being cornered. I was up against the entrance to the tunnel. "We'll see about that." He gripped his hands on either side of my head and began to scan my mind, opening up all the blocks and firewalls that stood in his way of getting to my memories; my true memories.   
  
Memories of being kept in the hospital, memories of my "parents", memories of what happended to me while I was in the white space, or so I thought.   
  
"Feeling better Rion? We'll meet again," He said, my sight was blurring,"And when we do, I expect you will have chosen to fufill your correct purpose." He jumped above me. I heard a car squeal up beside me.   
  
"Rion?! Oh God, Rion! Look at me!" Trinity, as I could make out from her voice, said."Stay concious! Don't pass out yet!" She and Neo pulled me into the car and dragged my body onto the seat. I was trying to stay awake. She kept yelling at me to stay awake, I couldn't fall asleep now since my head hurt so much. I saw my mother standing above me, whispering that I would get over this fever soon, telling me she was sorry.   
  
"Mmph...didn't mean to mom. I'm okay, what did you do? Mmph, I forgive you mama", Trinity kept holding my head up enough to make me uncomfortable. I was in my room again now, I'm so happy. And-  
  
"RION! Stay awake." I snapped out of it at Morpheus' more harsh voice.   
  
"Okay." We pulled up in front of some building, dirty as I could tell. Neo and Morpheus let me rest on their shoulders to help me walk. We took the elevator up and arrived at an appartment, a black lady opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Come now, let's get you into bed." Morpheus and Neo lay me down on a hard bed. I fought to keep awake. "Now just relax? Alright? You don't have to fight it anymore, just get to sleep, that's what's best for you." Upon hearing these words I shut my eyes and everything went black.   
  
I found my self standing in my foyer of my house, I heard the screams, two of them and I knew they were of myself. I ran to see what the hell I was doing. I was in the kitchen, mom, dead. I saw myself run into the backyard and try to run out of the house, I fought to keep up. I was faster then I guess. I came to a stop, we both did. 8 men in black suits surrounded us, all of them focused on the other me, I was invisible.   
  
"Wha-What do you want? Money I can get it for you. Just go away! Leave me alone!" I said and backed into one of them who put a cloth over my mouth to silence my screams. I saw myself pass out in his arms after a short struggle. They took him into a car. I slid into the empty seat beside...Birdman.   
  
"Heheh, so we got the little guy after all? He looks so cute sleeping, I almost feel sorry for this. Oh man, we are going to have fun!" Soon we arrived at the hospital, I followed them. 


End file.
